


Clothes

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [45]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, always best friends, just after loudmouth moved in with them, loudmouth needs to be reminded that he is safe, no longer in that abusive place, preslash, still best friends though, still skirting around the edges of the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Loudmouth needs some new clothes, Rabble goes with him to shop.





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Just a little something for [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) because they have had a really rough week, and I thought could use a little something about our children <3   
> Loudmouth belongs to Jesse <3

Loudmouth was hesitant walking into the thrift store. Since his dad kicked him out so suddenly, he had only enough time to stuff enough things into his backpack and a duffel bag, which left him with very few clothes. Rabble said they had some spare money that he could use for this, to get some clothes to wear until he could compile a larger wardrobe. Loudmouth wanted to refuse, saying he could get some later, after he’d made some of his own money. Mischief wouldn’t hear of it, and placed the money in his hand with a soft smile. 

So Loudmouth suggested the local thrift store so he could get more for less, and hopefully have leftover to give back to Mischief. He wandered the aisles of clothes with Rabble trailing behind him, touching all the soft fabrics, commenting on which ones he liked best. Loudmouth was having a rough time finding anything he liked until he saw it: a beautiful lilac shirt with red roses and soft blue flowers twining around it. 

“Rabble look! It’s even in my size!” Loudmouth turned to show his best friend. 

“Oh! it’s lovely!” Rabble immediately touched the corner of the shirt, “And it’s so  _ soft _ .” 

Realization set in and Loudmouth’s face fell, “I can’t get this though, Dad would never let me wear this.” 

Rabble took the hanger with the shirt on it and placed it over the rack, turning Loudmouth towards him, taking both of his hands in his own. 

“Lud’ika. You no longer live in that place. You are with us now. You are  _ safe _ . With us, you can wear whatever you like; whatever you are comfortable in, okay? You will receive no judgement from any of us. If you love this shirt, you get it, and wear it proudly.”

Loudmouth had tears standing in his eyes, and he had to blink a few times to keep them from falling. When he could see again, Rabble was smiling up at him, as bright as ever, even in the harsh fluorescent lighting. 

Loudmouth wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight, “Thank you, Rab’ika.”

“Of course, anytime.” Rabble’s voice was muffled against his chest. 

“Sorry.” Loudmouth’s smile was a little watery as he let him go, but Rabble, like the wonderful friend he was, ignored it. 

Rabble smiled softly, “It’s okay. Come on, let’s see what else we can find.”

They ended up finding a soft, pastel green sleeveless shirt, a bright neon t-shirt that looked like it came straight out of 1991, a blue tie dye pullover hoodie, and a pair of soft cutoff sweatpants that would be good for lounging around. 

After they put the bag into the car, Loudmouth placed a hand on Rabble’s shoulder, “Thank you, again Rab’ika. I … I really needed to hear that.” 

Rabble leaned in to hug Loudmouth, “Of course, Lud’ika. I meant every word.”   
  
Loudmouth hugged Rabble back, feeling for the first time in awhile, that he might just have found the place where he  _ really _ belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g5/M00/62/C4/rBVaI1kJ3heATPvAAAZEuTVdN9I452.jpg) is the first shirt Loudmouth finds.


End file.
